beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geheugenverlies en Tranen
Geheugenverlies en Tranen Ponyo's POV* Ik zit op Ren's rug. We vliegen door de donkere nacht van Japan naar mijn huis. Ik ril nog helemaal van de gebeurtenis die niet zo lang geleden plaats heeft gevonden. Ik voel Ren ook nog trillen, het moet voor hem vast ook een grote schok zijn geweest. Om zo plots te worden aangevallen door de vijand. Ja, dat moet een schok zijn. Maar we zijn nu veilig. Ja, we zijn veilig. Ik kijk naar beneden om Ren's galdde witte schubben te kunnen bekijken. Ik haal mijn rechterhand uit mijn strakke greep aan zijn hoorns en begin met mijn wijsvinger het patroon van zijnthumb|278px|Ik zit op Ren's rug. We vliegen door de donkere nacht... schubben te volgen. Een ril voel ik onder mijn vinger langs zijn rug naar beneden gaan. Ik blijf de prachtige patronen volgen met mijn vinger. Zachtjes hoor ik hem spinnen. Ik grinnik even en ga wat naar boven met mijn vinger. Door het geluid van zijn zacht gespin blijft mijn vinger maar naar boven gaan. Ik kan mezelf niet stoppen en lig nu op mijn buik zodat ik zijn hoofd kan aanraken. Zijn gifgroene manen kriebelen op mijn buik en gezicht. Ik grinnik zonder geluid te maken omdat ik de prachtige melodie van de wind die voorbij sjeesht en zijn lage gespin niet wil verpesten. Ik voel mijn ogen zwaarder worden. De melodie blijft zich afspelen en ik stop met de bewegingen van mijn vinger. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn gifgroene manen die zo zacht zijn als het zachtste kussen. Het gespin is intussen gestopt toen mijn vinger stopte met bewegen. Maar de melodie van de wind blijft zich voortspelen. Ik hoor een geluis in mijn rechteroor die op zijn manen ligt. Ik sluit mijn ogen en probeer me te concentreren op het geluid. Het rustige kalme geluid word steeds weer luider en luider. Ik hoor het nu luid en duidelijk... Het geluid van zijn kloppend hart. Het is zo vredig en kalm, maar ook vrolijk en melodieus. Net een klein vogeltje. Onbewust verschijnt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik blijf luisteren naar het ritmische geklop van zijn hart. En door dat ritme val ik in slaap. "Ponyo." hoor ik zijn zachte stem fluisteren. Ik voel iets in mijn zij. Een por? "Ponyo." fluistert zijn zachte stem weer. Ik voel iets warm in mijn oor. Zijn adem? "Ponyo." zegt zijn zachte stem weer. Dit keer voel ik iets op mijn lippen. Ik open mijn ogen rustig om hem net naar achter te zien gaan. Hij glimlacht. "Hallo schone slaapster. Lekker geslapen?" vraagt hij als er een glimlach vormt op zijn gezicht. Ik grinnik. "Ja, eigenlijk wel ja." zeg ik en zijn glimlach wordt breder. Ik kijk om me heen en zie dat we in mijn kamer zijn. "Hoelang heb ik geslapen?" vraag ik terwijl ik met mijn ogen knipper door het felle licht van mijn kamerlicht. "2 uur opsenminst." zegt hij nog steeds met een glimlach. Ik spring recht in 'Anime Style'*. "Nani**?!" ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan terwijl hij grinnikt. "Grapje!!" roept hij en een ergernislijntje verschijnt op mijn voorhoofd. "Een. Garpje?!." elk woord spreek ik uit met kracht. Ik zie hem naar achter deinsen met zijn handen in de lucht, als teken van ontschuld. Oh, maar hij was één en al schuldig. Ik sta op terwijl een zwarte aura me omringt. Ik kijk op om hem aan te staren met een angstaanjagende blik. Over zijn gezicht is angst duidelijk te zien. "Ponyo, h-het sp-spijt me." bibbert zijn stem. Hij sluit zijn ogen uit angst en gewoon opeens begin ik te lachen. Zijn ogen vliegen open en kijken me verbaasd aan. "Je had je kop moeten zien!!" roep ik en blijf door lachen. Na een momentje of twee begint hij mee te lachen. Zo zitten we daar zeker 3 minuten te lachen totdat we allebei buikpijn hebben. Ik zie hem een traan wegvegen van het lachen. Hij kijkt me nu aan met zijn grote amberkleurige* ogen die smeulen als hij me aankijkt. Ik voel mijn gezicht verwarmen en kijk snel naar beneden, al hopend dat hij het niet gezien heeft. Maar hij grinnikt, thumb|left|310px|"SCHAAMTE!!" riep mijn innerlijke chibi al wenend... dus heeft hij het gezien! "SCHAAMTE!!!" roept de innerlijke ik in chibi-stijl al wenend*. Ik kijk op en zie dat hij nu recht voor me staat. Ik voel mijn gezicht weer verwarmen en probeer het te verstoppen, maar hij was me voor en houdt nu mijn gezicht stevig in zijn handen. Hij kijkt me recht in de ogen aan met zijn smeulende ogen. Zijn amberkleurige ogen smelten in mijn smaragdkleurige ogen. Zonder dat ik het zelfs door heb, komt hij dichter- en dichterbij. En opeens... Schiet de deur open. "Aha!!! ik wist het!!!" roept mijn moeder terwijl ze mijn kamer binnenstormt. Ren deinst ineens achteruit en mijn innerlijke chibi jammert, maar mijn hoofd is aan het panikeren. "Uhm... Oka-san... H-het is ni-niet wat-t het li-lijkt..." zeg ik onbewust al piepend. Ik zie Ren verstijfd van angst in mijn ooghoeken. "Tsuki-neechan," begint hij met zijn stem angstig "het is echt niet wat het lijkt, ik..." "Waar hebben jullie het over?" vraagt mijn moeder droegjes met vraagtekens op haar hoofd. Het blijft even stil, maar dan hebben Ren en ik een 'Anime Fall*'. "Over het feit dat ik hier zomaar aangekondigd ben binnengekomen zonder dat u het wist..." zegt Ren stilletjes. Mijn moeder en ik kijken hem aan alsof hij net heeft gezegd dat 2+2, 5 is. Ik hoor mijn moeder zuchten. "Ponyo, haal een matras." beveelt mijn moeder me al kijkend naar het plafond. Ik knik en been me een weg naar mijn deur totdat... "Wacht!!!" hoor ik hard uit Ren's keel komen. Mijn moeder en ik schrikken ons een hoedje en kijken direct naar Ren die nu zo rood is als een tomaat. Hij kijkt naar beneden en staat er nerveus te frunniken met zijn vingers. Hij ziet er zo schattig uit nu!. "Ik... Ik wil b-bij met j-jou in b-b-b-bed slapen Ponyo..." hapert hij en dat maakt hem nog schattiger. Ik voel mijn wangen heter worden en kijk naar beneden en begin te frunniken aan mijn T-shirt. "Oh mijn... Goed, maar onthou!!" roept mijn moeder wanneer ze bij de deuropening aankomt "Dat Kyoya en mijn's kamer hier rechtover staat." zegt ze en doet de deur zachtjes dicht. "Ik zal het onthouden.." zegt Ren zo rood als een kreeft al kijkend naar mij. Daardoor moet ik nog harder blozen. Mijn moeder maakt even een ik-hou-je-in-de-gaten-gebaar voordat ze de deur volledig sluit en ik haar haar kamer in hoor gaan. "Wow, ik dacht dat ze boos ging worden." zegt Ren na een tijdje als hij naast me op mijn bed ligt. Ik draai me om zodat ik naar hem kan staren. Hij ligt op zijn rug, met zijn handen achter zijn hoofd en zijn ogen gesloten. Hij lijkt zo vredig nu. Zo... in rust. "Ik ook eigenlijk." zeg ik met een zacht zuchtje. Ik hoor hem zachtjes grinniken. Het klinkt als muziek in de oren. Na het korte geluidje is het weer stil. Ik blijf maar naar zijn gezicht kijken. Ik zucht en zit op. Ik draai me naar de rand van mijn bed en sta op. Zijn ogen voel ik op mijn rug gericht terwijl ik naar de deur loop. "Waar ga je naartoe?" zijn warme adem voel ik op mijn wang terwijl zijn armen een strik rond mijn middel vormden. Met een hand op de deurklink en de andere op zijn linkerhand staan we zo een tijdje. Ik glimlach. "Mag ik nog naar de WC? Alleen?" vraag ik grinnikend. Al zuchtend laat hij me los en niet al zo willend. Ik lach en open mijn deur. Ik maak mijn weg naar de badkamer en kom mijn vader tegen in een best wel nette outfit... Hij glimlacht naar me en ik kijk hem aan met horror. Voordat hij iets kon zeggen, boog ik me voorover om hem beter te kunnen bekijken. "Wie ben jij en wat heb je met mijn vader gedaan?" mijn vraag maakte hem aan het lachen en dat maakte me nog banger. Ik vergeet dat ik naar de WC moest en ga opzoek naar mijn moeder. Ik knal bijna tegen haar aan, maar door de wat sneller werkende hersens van mijn moeder, vermijd ze dat ik me ook maar bezeer. "Ponyo, wat is er?" vraagt ze met bezorgdheid in haar stem. Ik kijk haar aan met angst. "Wat? Is er soms iets geberd?" ik schud mijn hoofd als antwoord op haar vraag. "Is er iemand gewond?!" ik hoor een wat bezorgdheid in haar stem als ze het vraagt en opluchting in haar zucht als ik mijn hoofd schud. "Maar... Wat is er dan?" ik kijk haar weer aan met angst. "Het is papa!!!!" vraag ik en ik zie bezorgdheid in haar ogen. "Wat is er met hem? Is hij gewond? Heeft hij weer iets stoms gedaan? Zeg me niet dat hij weer iets stoms gedaan heeft." ik schud mijn hoofd en daar is die zucht van opluchting weer. "Er is niets met hem, maar hij gedraagt zich zo vreemd!! Hij glimlacht en ziet er zo netjes uit!!" ik bekijk mijn moeder en zie nu pas dat zij er ook best wel netjes uitzie. Ik kijk met een verbaasde uitdrukking naar haar kleren en hoor haar luid lachen. "Oh, Ponyo toch!!" en opeens, ik weet niet eens hoe, stond mijn vader achter mijn moeder en omhelsde haar langs vanachter net zoals Ren altijd bij mij doet. Ren... Ik word uit mijn gedachte geschud door een gepor op mijn wang. Ik knipper goed met mijn ogen en zie mijn moeder grinniken. "Ponyo, Kyoya en ik gaan gewoon weer eens een avondje uit. Daarom dat we er zo netjes uitzien." Ow, daarom dus.. Ik voel mijn wangen verwarmen van schaamte omdat, hoe ik me gedroeg, best wel stom was. "Ah, zo..." zeg ik en krab met rechterhand op mijn achterhoofd en krijg een kleine druppel op mijn hoofd. "Wel, euh oké..." opeens herinner ik me dat ik dringend moest plassen "Ik ga naar de WC!!!" ik draai me om en sta al klaar om in *ANIME STYLE* naar het toilet te spurten. "Wacht even Ponyo." zegt mijn vader en ik kijk om. "Wat?" vraag ik en sta weer in een normale pose. "We willen gewoon even zeggen dat we misschien pas morgen terugkomen, dus we vetrouwen erop dat alles goed gaat hier met jou alleen." even ben ik vergeten dat mijn vader niet wist dat Ren er was. Ik heb te nijging om hem te zeggen dat Ren er was, maar ik wil hun uitje niet verpesten, dus zwijg ik gewoon en knik glimlachend. "Jullie kunnen me vertrouwen! Maar nu... ik moet echt dringend!!" zeg ik nog voor ik van hun weg spurt. "Dat duurde lang. Grote bodschap?" grinnikt hij en ik grom naar zijn sarcasme. Ik ga op mijn bed liggen met een 'puf' en verberg mijn gezicht in mijn rood kussen. Ik voel het bed bewegen en gluur door mijn ooghoek zodat ik zie dat hij op de rand van mijn bed gaat zitten en naar me ziet te staren. Ik draai mijn hoofd om zodat ik hem nu recht in de ogen kan aanstaren. Zijn zon goude ogen branden in mijn safier groene ogen. Zijn ogen zijn facinerend. Zachtjes en oplettend komt hij dichterbij. Voor een zeer lange seconde drukt hij zijn perfecte lippen op de mijne. Beneden hoor ik mijn moeder en vader vertrekken. Wanneer de deur sluit, voel ik vonken in me opwekken. Ik ben alleen thuis... Alleen met hem! Ik word uit mijn gedachten geschud als zijn lippen de mijne verlaten. Ik grom teleurstellend en hij lacht zijn luide lach. "Teleurgesteld?" vraagt hij op een nogal charmante, maar spottende toon. Hoe weet ik niet, maar toch moet ik ervan blozen. Hij grinnikt en ik word nog roder. Opeens krijg ik het heel erg warm. "Ponyo... Ponyo, gaat het?" vraagt Ren met bezorgdheid in zijn stem. "Ik moet even naar de WC." ik voel me misselijk... Ik sta op en het wordt nog erger.. En als ik bij de deur aankom, kan ik me niet meer inhouden en gooi alles eruit.. Ren's POV Ik voel dat mijn magen ineen krimpen. Mijn keel wordt hardstikke droog en koud. Mijn lichaamstemperatuur stijgt met de seconde en mijn hoofd bonkt zo hard dat ik je kan zweren dat ze het horen tot in Europa. Ik hoor een hard gepiep in mijn oor alsof ik er doof van wordt. Ik voel mijn benen niet eens meer en voel de koude grond tegen mijn oververhitte huid. Ik kan niets voelen.. Alleen maar die afschuwelijke pijn.. Door mijn half-dove oor hoor ik mijn gekrijs en gejank. Het voelt alsof al mijn organen zichzelf oppeuzelen, centimeter per centimeter.. Het is ondragelijk.. Ademen doe ik pufjes en gaat zeer moeilijk.. Mijn longen staan in brand.. Mijn bloed pompt te snel door mijn aderen en mijn hart bonkt mijn keel uit. Mijn gekrijs wordt maar luider en luider. "Ren!!!" hoor ik en probeer mijn hoofd om te draaien. Iets voelde ik over mijn armen en borstkas gaan. Zachtjes opende ik mijn ogen en zie Ponyo naar me kijken met tranen die over haar wangen stromen. Iets nats voel ik over mijn bloedhete wang. Met mijn hand ga ik er naartoe om te voelen hoe mijn traan opdroogt van mijn lichaamstemperatuur. "Ren, wat is er aan de hand?!!" hoor ik Ponyo schreeuwen. "Je hebt pijn.." is het enige wat ik door mijn droge keel krijg. Ik zei haar ogen groter worden. "Dit.. Komt dit door mij?!!" Ik kan allemaal maar knikken en daar heb ik al meteen spijt van. Door mijn beweging brandt mijn nek en keel harder. Ik kan alleen nog maar harder krijzen. "Wacht hier!! Ik ga iets zoeken!! Voor ons!!" ik wilde haar verbeteren door alleen voor jou te zeggen, maar alleen gekrijs kon uit mijn mond ontsnappen. Ik hoor haar de deur van de badkamer open trekken en de kasten leeglooien. Weer voelde ik iets nat over mijn wangen rollen. Mijn hand reikte er automatisch naar en voelde tranen op mijn gezicht opdrogen.. Ik dacht dat mijn lichaam zo goed als uitgedroogd was en dus geen tranen meer kon produceren. "Shit hé!!!" het geroep van Ponyo weergalmt door mijn oren en ik hoor haar de badkamer verlaten. "Nog even Ren!! Ik ga beneden iets zoeken!!" dan verlaat ze de kamer weer... Ik hoor gebonk in de gang en dan een gegil. Een pijn steek voel ik door mijn lichaam gaan en tranen stromen als een kraan over mijn wangen. Nu zet ik het uit op het brullen. De pijn verergert tien keer dan het al was. "GODVERDOMME PONYO!!!" ontsnapt er uit mijn mond. "SORRY!!" roept ze terug met paniek en pijn. Ik bijt op mijn lip en draai me om zodat ik met mijn buik op de grond lig. Deze keer hou ik mijn stem in terwijl al mijn lichaamsdelen branden zoals het vuur van de Hel. Ik probeer wat rustiger te ademen en als ik al wat rustiger ben, doe ik iets waar ik veel spijt van ga krijgen.. Ik begin te kruipen. Met elke beweging dat mijn lichaam maakt, brandt het harder en harder. Ik juig inwendig als ik de kamer uit ben, maar jank als ik nog de hele gang en trap moet doen. Een akelig geluid hoor ik ergens vandaan komen en na een seconde of twee realiseer ik me dat ik het zelf ben. Het akelige geluid komt uit mijn brandende borstkas. "LIG STIL!!!" en dan maak ik geen beweging meer en laat mijn tranen stromen. Gebonk voel en hoor ik weer en ik probeer op te kijken. Ik zie Ponyo afkomen met een medicijn en een glaasje water. Stuntelend probeert ze de pillen uit het doosje te halen.. Ze is een nog grotere kluns als ze gehaast is. Eindelijk heeft ze het pilletje eruit gekregen en probeert het in mijn mond te duwen. "JIJ MOET HEM NEMEN!!!" roep ik dan en mijn stem is schor. Ponyo schrikt op en propt klunsig het pilletje in haar mond. Ze drinkt het glaasje water in één teug op en staart me aan. Ik voel de pijn minderen en het brandende gevoel vervaagt. Ik zucht uit opluchting en kijk haar recht in de ogen aan. Mijn pijn is nog niet helemaal voorbij, maar ik glimlach zwakjes om haar duidelijk te maken dat het vermindert is. Ook zwakjes glimlacht ze naar me en zucht. "Wat is er?" mijn vraag doet haar recht in mijn ogen kijken. Haar ogen zitten vol met pijn en verdriet. Ik voel een pijnsteek in mijn hart. Ik wil niet dat ze zich zo voelt. "Ik wil niet dat je pijn lijdt door mij... Je kon je met alle meisje binden en dan doe je het met mij... En eigenlijk zou je niet eens van me houden, zonder die verbintenis.." dat is het laaste wat ze zegt voordat er tranen naar beneden. "Ponyo..." voordat ik mijn zin kon afmaken, onderbreekt ze me. "Ik wens dat je geen draak was, zodat ik kon zien dat je echt van me hield of niet.." oh, nee.. Dat had ze niet moeten zeggen. Oh, nee.. Als zij net niet die pil had genomen, was ik vast gestorven.. En dus heeft ze me gered... En wij Dragoniërs hebben een regel als een mens ons red, dat bijna nooit voorkomt ma bon suatte. Die regel geld: "Zij, die sterfelijk zijn, en ons, de onsterfelijk, ooit kunnen redden, krijgen de eer om één wens te kunnen vervullen. Die wens is de eerste wens dat ze uitspreken, per ongeluk of niet, een wens is een wens." En wat ze net zei... Was een wens.. Treuzelend sta ik recht met pijn in mij dijen en benen. Ze kijkt naar me op met een vragende blik. Ik steek mijn hand uit en een flits verschijnt. Een witte bol waarin tornado's wild dansden verschijnt en zweeft boven mijn hand. Ze trekt een wenkbrauw op en kijkt me verbaasd aan. "Jou wens..." met die woorden worden haar ogen groter... Ponyo's POV "Is mijn bevel..." zegt hij met tranen in zijn ogen. "Ren!!" verlaat mijn keel voordat een felle flits verschijnt en me verblind. Wanneer het ligt weg is, is hij ''ook weg. "Ren?" geen antwoord.. Hij is echt weg... ''Wordt vervolgd... *Anime Style: De stijl zoals ze het doe in een anime. *Nani is Japans voor: Wat. *Alle Japanse woorden die gebruikt worden, komen in cursief te staan en gaan we later een woordenlijst voor maken. *Amberkleurige ogen: Sommige mensen zeggen voor goud amberkleurig, dus vandaar. *Innerlijke chibi: Een innerlijke kleine versie van jezelf die je emoties zwaarder uitbeeldt en je belachelijke fouten of schamelijke posities gebruikt om je inwendig uit te schelden. Een chibi kan ook gewoon een kleinere versie van jezelf zijn die je gebruikt bij situaties waarbij je emoties te groot worden. *Anime Fall: Is een anime stijl die wordt toegepast als je iets verlangt van een persoon om het te zeggen of doen en hij dan een droege opmerking maakt. Bv. Een jongen vraagt aan een intelligent meisje of ze de deur zonder klink open kan krijgen. Het meisje denkt diep na. Je kunt haar hoofd horen kraken. De jongen wacht geduldig en vol verwachting op een antwoord. Het meisje opent haar en zegt: "Sesam open u!!" en dan krijgt de jongen een anime fall. Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Ren Categorie:Ponyo Categorie:Drama Categorie:Draken Categorie:Magie Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Toekomst Categorie:Seizoen: 2 Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:All Right Reserved